


cherry girl

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin sees Uchi at the club.





	cherry girl

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s been awhile since he’s seen him, but Jin recognizes him right away. Pretty face, good dancer, surrounded by girls whom he doesn’t have the least amount of interest in. Taller than most, he towers over them and stares aimlessly over their heads, letting them grind and rock against him while looking like he’d rather be dancing by himself.

Jin thinks about texting Ryo, then decides against it because Ryo would drive right up here and save his friend from the horrible women, and the three of them would spend the rest of the night drinking together. Jin doesn’t want that, not with this one. Tonight, he doesn’t want to share.

Uchi’s grown into his body, tall and lean with his face filled out, particularly his lips. He’s wearing lip gloss that shines in the flashy lights of the club and makes Jin want to lick it and find out what flavor it is. He’s partial to vanilla, but he pegs Uchi as more of a cherry guy.

He senses a girl staring at him and turns, humoring her with an attentive look. She leans against him and offers to buy him a drink, which he politely refuses. Tonight, he’s not altering his perceptions.

Tonight, he wants it to be real.

Their eyes meet over the heads of everyone else, the girls who wish they could be with them and the guys who wish they could _be_ them. Uchi doesn’t nod or smile or do anything that leads Jin to believe that he’s been identified except for looking straight at him, almost as if he’s trying to convey a message to Jin using only his eyes.

Unless this message is “take me out back and fuck me against the alley wall,” Jin doesn’t think he’s getting it.

In the blink of an eye, Uchi’s lowered his gaze and turned away, barely acknowledging the girls as he walks towards the exit. It’s out of instinct that Jin follows, the crisp breeze that greets him reminding him of how sober he is as he matches Uchi’s calm strides a few steps behind.

There’s a clearing on the other side of the parking lot, a little courtyard bordered by bushes that come up to about Jin’s waist. Uchi sits neatly on the ground and grabs Jin’s hand, urging him to do the same with a tug. Once Jin is next to him, their shoulders bumping while Uchi doesn’t let go of his hand, Uchi sighs. “I really hate doing it in public bathrooms.”

Somehow, Jin’s not surprised. He thinks that he should respond, but instead leans over to brush their lips together, to finally taste the lip gloss, except that Uchi gently keeps him at a distance.

“You’re not drunk, are you?”

The way he asks reminds Jin of his little brother every time he calls to see if he wants to hang out, like Jin wouldn’t do it if he was in his right mind. “No,” Jin says quietly. “I didn’t want to drink tonight.”

The corners of Uchi’s lips turn up into a satisfied smile. “Good.”

This time he doesn’t stop him, and Jin smirks as he learns that he was right – it’s cherry. He licks Uchi’s lips until the latter gets impatient and grabs him by his hair, tilting his head a little roughly until he’s where Uchi wants him, barely able to kiss back with the way Uchi’s mouth is crushing his. It’s an intense kiss that makes Jin’s mind spin, enough to not realize that he’s being lowered until he feels the soft grass against his back. He thinks about protesting, but before his brain can send signals anywhere Uchi is rocking against him, making him harder and more susceptible to the idea of laying here and letting Uchi do all of the work. Uchi always was ambitious.

Jin rolls his hips and Uchi moans, a little femininely against Jin’s lips that almost has Jin smiling, at least until Uchi slides down his body, popping open the buttons of his shirt on the way, and settles right below his naval. Uchi tongues the soft hair there while his fingers rest teasingly on Jin’s belt, and Jin growls deeply and starts to reach for Uchi’s hair, only to have his hands batted away.

It’s like getting head from a woman, Jin thinks, then immediately changes his mind as Uchi sucks him past his lips and Jin can’t think anymore. _Definitely_ better than a woman, eliciting a desperate moan from Jin as he clutches tightly onto Uchi’s shoulders. He feels Uchi chuckling around his cock and wants to shove it down his throat, but Uchi takes care of that for him and reduces Jin to whimpers and small trembles as he gets very close very fast.

He should have known that Uchi was going to just stop without warning, and Jin figures that this is karma getting him back _in advance_ because he was totally going to come without warning. He makes a pathetic whining noise and sees Uchi hovering above him, staring hard into his eyes like he’s trying to see right through him as he tugs Jin’s pants completely off of his legs. It takes him a second to figure out what’s going on, purely distracted by the way Uchi’s tongue runs across his lips as he considers whatever he’s considering doing to Jin, which becomes blatantly obvious as Jin’s thighs are pushed apart and a cap pops from between Jin’s legs.

He’s past the point of protest, telling himself that there’s no chance of changing Uchi’s mind and he’s just going to have to suffer, when really his body is arching up towards the promising touch and he’s biting back whimpers that would give himself away. He’s sure Uchi can tell and it’s primarily the reason that Uchi’s so frantic in his actions, like Jin wanting it makes him want it even more. Fingers slip inside him and Jin loses whatever calm, unaffected demeanor he was trying to pull off, pushing back and pulling Uchi towards him, blindly finding his mouth and leading the kiss for once.

Uchi lets him, lazily curling his tongue around Jin’s like he’s preoccupied, which he probably is with the way he’s stroking Jin’s insides like he knows what he’s doing and trying to rip open a condom packet at the same time.

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill,” Jin jokes, giving a short laugh at his brilliant joke before Uchi hits a spot inside him that turns it into a moan.

Uchi scoffs, kissing his way down Jin’s jaw and settling in the crook of his neck. “Please. I don’t know where you’ve been.”

Jin’s only offended for a second because then Uchi’s pushing inside him, his hands on the back of Jin’s thighs pushing up them up and out until Uchi’s all the way in, pausing long enough for Jin to squirm and roll his hips as much as he can in this position. Uchi’s lips drag along his neck, followed by a soft moan that Jin feels throughout his body as Uchi starts to move, slowly pulling out only to sharply thrust back in, making Jin gasp and groan when Uchi finds that spot again. He thought he’d hear another satisfied chuckle at the way Jin’s being so submissive, but Uchi’s noises seem rushed and desperate, his nails digging into Jin’s skin as his rhythm gets faster, his breath hot on Jin’s neck and his cock hard inside him.

Jin can’t take it anymore and shoves one hand between them, not caring how this looks as he takes himself in hand and starts pumping vigorously. Uchi groans as Jin tightens around him, a deep masculine noise that helps push Jin over the edge. Uchi’s thrusts become jerky as he struggles to push through the resistance of Jin’s body, the shrill moan in his ear both taking him higher and signalling Uchi’s release.

Jin half expects him to just up and leave, but he gets about as far as snapping off the condom and tossing it aside before curling up on top of Jin, leaving Jin no choice but to wrap his arms around him and press his nose into his hair. “I didn’t peg you as a cuddler.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Uchi hisses. “I’m not done.”

Sure enough, Uchi’s body is still twitching and his breath is still staggered, and Jin thinks it best to not voice his curiosity as to whether tight-asses have better orgasms. He could always ask Kame.


End file.
